Halloween Contest
by LOSHLOVERXOXO
Summary: My contest. I am now posting a halloween contest. here is an example. mostly brainy/vi. some of my reviews says Vi is lucky to have her bday on halloween. Well in real life my sister has her birthday on Halloween.


Halloween Fic

**I DECIDED TO DO MY OWN CONTEST. IT SHOULD BE INTERSETING. I SERIOUSLY GOT THE IDEA OFF OF A COMMERCIAL. EVERY YEAR ON HALLOWEEN, UNIVERSAL STUDIOS HAS PEOPLE RUN AROUND CHASING PEOPLE AND SCARING PEOPLE. SERIOUSLY. IF SOMEONE TOOK A 5 YEAR OLD UP TO GO IN. THEY WOULD SAY IM SORRY SHE/HE CANT GO IN. MY MOM SAYS ITS TERRIFYING. **

**P.S TOTALLY MADE IT UP BY HAND **

Shrinking Violet was bouncing out of her room. It was Halloween. Her absolutely favorite holiday. Another reason for her absolute liking of it was it's her birthday. She skipped down the main corridor. She bounded into the small break room. Everyone was also very ecstatic about the holiday.

"Hey Vi!" Phantom Girl flew over to me breaking her conversation with Timber Wolf .

"Happy 21st." she said hugging me

"Thanks. You remembered." I said

"Well it's kind of not hard when someone circles the date and writes in huge letters 'Shrinking Violet's Birthday'." she said

Vi couldn't help but blush. She wrote that herself a few weeks earlier.

"Happy birthday!" Bouncing Boy gave me a bear hug.

"Bouncy, not. Breathing." I gasped

He dropped me.

"You are so lucky. Having your birthday on Halloween." he reminded her

"Yea, it's fun when I was little. Tons of candy and birthday presents." she laughed/snorted

"Any plans?" Timber Wolf asked taking Phantom Girl in his arms.

"Nothing too special." she replied to his answer.

"Where's Brainy?" she asked quickly

Phantom Girl couldn't help but smirk. Her sudden question asking for Brainy was not surprising .

"Superman is trying to drag him out of work." Saturn Girl said

Shrinking Violet couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Superman can always get him out of work to eat, sleep, and occasionally have some fun. Whatever Vi did it would never falter Brainiac 5.

"Oh." she said grimly.

She sat down on the couch and sighed. Stupid Superman.

BRAINY'S LAB

"Come on Brainy." Superman Said through the door.

"No. I'm on a break through. I have finally came up with an invention to teleport us from planet to planet. I need to continue working." he said back

"Brainy come on it's a holiday." the man of steel said

"No. I. Am. Not. Coming. Out." he said

"Write your ideas on a piece of paper and come out."

"Paper was officially declared useless after computer's became more advanced." Brainy said knowingly.

Superman sighed. How in sprock was he going to get the scientist out? OH, duh.

"It's also Vi's birthday." he waited for a reply

"She would be very upset if you didn't celebrate her birthday with you." Superman continued

Brainy did not reply. Superman did hear that he stopped working.

"She cares about you being there the most." Superman said.

Damn. He got Brainy there. He put down his invention and walked out the doors.

"I hate you." Brainy said

Superman couldn't help but smile at his remark.

He walked down the corridor to the break room. Brainiac 5 was silent. How could Superman get him out so easily when it came to Vi. He was so confused. Even more confused on how he was confused. He came into view of Vi and she perked up.

"Happy birthday Vi!" Superman said hugging her

"Thanks."

He felt a wave of jealously when Superman hugged her. Brainy leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Do you know what you want to do?" Superman asked sitting next to her.

"Well, I'm not going trick-or-treating. I got over that years ago. Sorry Bouncy."

He gave a sly frown that only made her giggle. Brainy smiled back at her laughing, but immediately dropped it. What the hell am I doing? He thought to himself.

"But, I did see a commercial about Universal Studios. On Halloween you go on rides and they scare the crap out of you. I also love all the rides. Especially the Superman one." she said glancing at Superman

Brainy did feel another wave of anger as she spoke.

"Great idea. I love that ride too!" Phantom Girl said

Timber Wolf growled a bit and caved.

"Why not." he asked

Everyone nodded in reply.

"Okay. We'll meet here at 12:00 and head out." Vi said

She got up and flew out of the room excited.

"Brainy you going?" Lightning Lad asked

"I don't know. Going to an amusement park is very thrilling, but I have plenty of work to do." Brainy replied

Superman huffed a breathe.

"Brainy that would break her heart." Saturn Girl said

"Yes, very well then. Let me think about it." Brainy turned his heel and walked out

"He doesn't understand, does he?" Superman asked the others

They shook there head in reply.

"Well this will be a very interesting Halloween."

Vi hurried taking a shower. She loved being scared out of her mind. She finds it terrifying but laughs after. Of course she is hoping Brainy would come and so she could pretend to be scared and hopefully he'll help her through it. She knew she was a sick and twisted, but for Brainy to notice her she had to get seriously sad. She blow dried her hair. She glanced at the clock. 11:30. She hurried and brushed her teeth. She threw on some make up and perfume and ran to the break room. Everyone was already dressed and ready. Even Brainy. She lit up. Yes my plan will hopefully work. Vi bounded into the room and sat down on the couch.

"Are you guys ready to go?" she asked them

They all looked up and nodded.

"Great. This should be interesting." Vi said out loud

The legionnaires all departed from the ship and walked to the entrance. Bouncing Boy gave a small gulp and walked up to the entrance. The lady at the front desk was wearing pretend vampire fangs. Brainy rolled his eyes. Pathetic.

"How many?" she asked lightly

"Ummm.11." Vi said back

She handed eleven wrist bands to Vi. Vi nodded in reply. She handed out the bands and gracefully walked over to the turn styles. Brainy could only stare at her in wonder. She was so perky. She did know she was going to be scared half to death right.? Brainy followed the others. It was really quiet as the big group entered.

Bouncy looked around. He thought they were suppose to running and screaming?

"Brainy, it doesn't start til the nighttime." Saturn Girl said

Brainy nodded. Vi dragged Superman over to the Superman ride.

"Come on, you'll be my partner." she said

Brainy rolled his eyes as Cham took him to the ride entrance. Brainy hated rollercoaster's he always hated the big drop. He hated watching the fast motion of the colors. Saturn Girl gave Lightning Lad a small kiss on the cheek as he came to join us in line. Brainy froze. He could stay with Saturn Girl. Saturn Girl has always been afraid of rollercoasters. We found out the hard way.

"Brainy? Are you ok?" Vi asked hum unbelievably close.

"Yes, I am fine." he said

"You look kind of sick?" she said to him again

He didn't reply and looked away from her.

"Supes, I'm going with Brainy you go with, ummm cham." Vi said

Brainy went wide-eyed as Vi linked arms with him. He didn't move her, but wasn't breathing.

"Brainy you need to breathe." Vi said laughing

He took a small incline of breathe.

Vi dragged him onto the ride.

"Are you ok Brainy?" she said strapping herself in.

"Uh, huh."

He was as nervous as heck as he climbed in the car.

"You'll be fine Brainy." she said reassuringly.

He took a big sigh. Vi took his hand. HE looked at her in wonder, but the ride had started . HE grasped her hand tightly as the ride began the huge incline. She giggled a bit and she returned the grasp. He was a very pale green.

"Brainy, you didn't have to go on." Vi said

"I know but I needed to face one of my fears sooner or later." he said

"What other fears?" she asked

"Nothing." He dropped the subject. He immediately felt the adrenaline as they dropped. Vi was grinning like an idiot as they fell forward. Brainy couldn't shut his eyes as they fell forward. He saw the loop-de-loop and gulped. What the hell did he get himself into? He glanced over at Vi she was having a ball. She was screaming as they abruptly stopped. They leaned forward and back.

"Brainy have fun." she asked

That was it. He was afraid over a minute and a half ride. Wow he was pathetic.

"I thought it would be much longer. " he admitted

"The best rides are always the shortest." she replied

He helped her off the ride. He was still clutching to her hand. She kept smiling as he took her through the exit. They left and. Bam. A monster type creature was waiting for them. He growled at him.

"Come on Brainy." she said

She ran and took him with her. The werewolf was after them. She was close to tears and out of breathe as she dragged them into a safe zone. These safe zones were all over. Some areas didn't have one for a good 5 minute run. The werewolf stopped and looked at them. He growled at them and ran to find another victim. Vi looked at Brainy. He again was pale green and out of breath. Vi was breathing pretty heavily herself.

"Told you so." she said through gasps of air.

He nodded. That scared the crap out of him.

"I know scary huh." she said

HE nodded in agreement.

"Come on. We need to meet the others." she said stepping over the boundary line.

He didn't want to move.

"Brainy." she took his hand and dragged them over to the food court.

"This is a safe area too. Its far though." she said

He nodded again. She all of a sudden left his arms and was token by a monster.

"Vi!" he grabbed her other hand and ran.

It was a vampire this time. Actually a group of vampires. They were faster than the werewolf. Only a couple of meters behind them. She ran ahead of them and skidded to a stop. More monsters were after them, on the other side. She took his hand and ran straight towards the food court. They saw their fellow legionnaires and ran faster. They couldn't stop running. They ran over the boundary line and Timber Wolf had to catch Vi from running into other people.

"Guys are you ok?" Timber Wolf asked not letting go of her. Brainy slumped into a chair.

"fine we were being chased by monsters." Vi said pointing to the angry mob of monsters staring at them.

"Already?"

"yes." she gasped out.

"It's only dusk." Superman observed

"Trust me it gets worse when it's pitch black." Vi said

Timber Wolf let go of her. She situated herself into Brainy's lap. He went wide-eyed again. She leaned up against him panting.

"You know. If we are only going to be chased by monsters all night. I won't eat." she said gazing into his eyes.

"Well maybe if you ate, you would be able to run faster. They almost caught up to us." he gave her a crooked smile

She took one of Lightning Lad's grapes and popped it into her mouth. She smiled back at him.

He moved her onto one oh his legs and began to eat.

_Attention visitors : Since the clock has finally reached 8:00 we have finally came to the conclusion of no safe zones. Thank You. _

Brainy and Vi gave each other a concerning look. She gave him a quick kiss. Before running away. He followed her. The rest of the legionnaires followed quickly behind. They forgot about there food. All the monsters were after them. Brainy scooped up Vi in his arms. She squealed with delight. Vi gave him a more passionate kiss than before.

"Vi." he broke their kiss apart.

She gave him a pout.

"Happy birthday." he said kissing her

"Brainy?" she broke their kiss apart.

He gave a little pout.

"Happy Halloween." she said kissing him again.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND READ. IT'S LONG. MY LONGEST YET. EEP. **


End file.
